The Hurtful Truth
by dreamteller13
Summary: Cinderella and Prince Charming have been married for quite some time, and even have a child. But, Prince isn't everything she dreamed of. Everyday Cinderella finds herself regretting having married Prince so soon after meeting each other. Prince Charming and Cinderella share their views on their failed marriage, and on the conflicts that they have to face.
1. Life Unexpected

**Author's Note: This story contains both views of Cinderella and Prince Charming. Each paragraph switches off between both of them, except for the first two, which are Cinderella's thoughts. Sorry for any confusion! If you guys like it, I might think of more ideas for further chapters to this story.**

My life was becoming worse each and every day. Everyday, I felt more and more like a prisoner, like a caged up bird. The walls were closing in on me, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. The marks on my skin made me look like a tiger, although I was not nearly as tough as one. I would never wish my pain and the melancholy feeling I felt upon anybody else, not even my worse enemy. And now, my child was being taken away from me. The only person who hasn't abandoned me, the only person I have left in this world. My evil step mother was incarcerated and sentenced life in prison after having killed her daughters for not being able to become the prince's wife. In the end, I was the one that lost. My little boy is getting taken away from me for something that I have no control over. It isn't my fault that his father decided to put his hands on me.

I was in the living room of the castle, glancing outside to see the world I could barely go out in. A blanket of never ending dreariness flooded the skies, and it seemed to make the weather match my feelings: gloomy, sad, pessimistic. It was days like these that made me regret marrying Prince Charming so soon. But, I was so young, foolish, and full of illusions. I seemed to always look at the pictures we had hanging on the castle walls, reminiscing the memories I had when life was peaceful. My eyes seemed to automatically maneuver to Prince Charming and mines wedding picture. Boy, did we look so happy, it seemed like our lives together would be the best, and that's what everyone else predicted. "And they lived happily ever after" is how all fairy tales are supposed to end. Sadly, it's not the truth. Reality soon kicked in after only a couple months of marriage. I never thought life would turn out to be something that one could dread, but I was living proof of that. The only reason I ever got up in the morning was because of my beautiful 2 year old son, Aidan. My gaze went over to him, he was playing with his yellow toy truck that he loved the most on our fur rug that was sprawled on the cold wood floors. His blonde hair was messy, but he was still perfection. I looked into his big blue glistening eyes, and all I saw was innocence. He didn't deserve to witness all this violence, to cry and yell the way he did. My eyes began to tear up, and all of a sudden, Aidan stopped playing with his yellow toy truck and looked at me. It seemed like he could feel what I was feeling. My eyes were becoming a flooded lake just thinking of all the things his beautiful eyes had seen, all the tears they have shed, and all this at such a young age. He is the only reason I was still here, alive. He is my everyday strength and he is the one that turns my grey and dark world into a beautiful and colorful one. As I was deep into thought, a roaring truck engine came closer and closer and parked in the driveway. My heart started to race. It was him.

I could see my wife and son in the living room, but I didn't want to go in. I just pretended that I saw something wrong with the bricks on the outside of the castle. I was embarrassed to walk into the house, I always was. Every time I would see Cinderella, she had puffy eyes, and I could just see her traumatized look whenever I walked into the house after work. She has shed more tears than the number of raindrops that have fallen from the sky. I never went a day without thinking about the pain I had caused to the two people I most loved, and how ridiculous I was whenever I tried to curl up in bed with Cinderella and apologize. I would always promise that I would never hurt her again, and it was always one more promise broken. Every time I look in her eyes, I see the broken pieces of her shattered heart. I can't even imagine what Aidan must be going through. The yells and screams that come out of his mouth when I am hurting his mom break my heart into a million pieces, yet I don't stop. I looked at my reflection in the window. An average person would see me as being a tall, slim, dark-haired man who seemed like an ordinary prince. All I see is something inhumane. I am lower than a human being, I am lower than dirt. I am a failure, a disgrace to humanity, a destructive soul. These evil demons haunt me everyday. Trying to spare more time before I am forced to enter the castle, I check the mail. I scan through it and see the usual, advertisements and bills. Then I see a peculiar envelope, it was from Social Services.

I saw my husband speed walk to the house, and I could feel myself tense up. He looked angry, but at the same time, a perturbed look seemed to take over his face. That's when I knew something wasn't right.

"They want to take Aidan away from us!" He said, trying to withhold the fear he was feeling.

"What do you mean?!" I replied with an aghast tone to my voice.

"Look!"

I nearly ripped the envelope from his hands, and saw the mailing addresses and it was from Social Services, just as he had said. It had our names written in ink. My heart dropped. The letter was explaining that Social Services was planning to take Aidan away from us because we are unfit parents due to the domestic violence. Afterwards, it mentioned that we had a court date, and Prince Charming was going to be arrested and kept in custody until the court date. I looked at him, and I could feel my face heating up. I had never hated him this much. I wanted to hurt him, just like he hurt me, or maybe even worse. I couldn't live without my son! All I could do at that moment was try to calm down so I didn't make this situation worse, but I just wanted to attack Prince with all the anger that had been stored in me for years.

I was sitting on the armrest of the couch, staring at the floor. I could feel her stare burning a hole on the side of my head. I looked at her eyes, and it seemed as if there were flames amongst them. I knew all she could feel towards me was outrage, and she had every right to. I ruined her life. I tried so hard not to cry, but it seemed impossible. A waterfall of tears rolled down my cheek and I couldn't bare the pain nor the resentment I had caused Cinderella with our marriage. I knew that soon I was going to be in jail, and I deserved it. But, I wouldn't be able to handle having my son being taken away from his mother. He didn't have to suffer through this! He is just a 2 year old boy, he hadn't yet experienced the beautiful things in life. All he has experienced were the horrific things I had caused with my anger. I knew that he would be devastated, he loves his mom. I didn't want him to have to go to another family full of strangers. There was only one place he belongs and that place is in his mother's arms.

It was finally the court date, and it had been two months since I had seen Prince. I was with Aidan walking into the courthouse. This was it. This was the day the destiny of me and my child was going to be determined by strangers. When we finally approached the courtroom, I could feel my breath start to shorten and dismay take over my whole body. I didn't want to walk in. All I wanted to do was turn right around and flee with Aidan, but I couldn't. I slowly entered the room, trying not to let the fact the I was shaking notable, and there was Prince, in an orange suit looking like he had been in prison for ten years. He finally knows how I have felt for the last 2 years of my life, I admitted to myself. I did feel a little sad for him, but then I remembered that the only reason we were going through this was because of him. I tried so hard not to look into his eyes, but the urge got to me. We shared eye contact for a split second, but I quickly looked away and went to find a seat. In that split second, I saw all the pain in his eyes, and it made me tear up. At that point, I was clueless of how to feel about him and what was going to happen to us after all of this. All I was focusing on is what I was going to do to get my baby back.

It was time for our case, and I couldn't help but to feel incredibly nervous. The surroundings around me didn't make me feel better. The room was cold and dull, and I could just feel the negativity around me. I saw my wife go up to the witness stand, the lawyer wanting her to say things that can help them prove I am guilty. I don't know what was about to happen, all I know was that the questioning from the lawyer was about to commence.

"Mrs. Cinderella Charming, are you aware that the reason you are here is that you have been reported to Social Services as being an unfit mother and there is a huge possibility you will lose all custody of you son?"

"Yes..."

"Okay, next question. How long has the domestic violence been going on?", the lawyer asked Cinderella, and she looked down, as if she were ashamed of what she had gone through.

"Shortly after our son was born.", she replied nervously. Her gaze was volatile.

"Why didn't you just decide to divorce your husband?"

"I didn't want my son suffering through that. I wanted him to grow up with both his parents."

"Well, haven't you thought that allowing your son to witness the violence between you two would have hurt and damaged him more than you and your husband getting a divorce?"

Cinderella maintained quiet, as if uncertain how to respond to the question. She fidgeted, and I could see that she was skittish about answering the question.

"Answer the question please.", the lawyer grew impatient.

"No. I didn't think that the fighting would get to that stage every single time we fought..."

"So every time you two fought, the fighting would turn physical?"

"Almost."

"And doesn't it hurt you knowing that the man you love would be the one who ended up hurting you the most?"

"Not as much as losing my son," Cinderella said with a crack in her voice, as if she was about to break down and cry. I have never seen her like this, "My son is the most important thing to me! And you think that I am going to sit here and waste time answering stupid questions! My son is about to be taken away from me and all you're trying you do is make me look like an awful mother and prove my husband is guilty. I nurture my baby, I treat him like if he was my treasure. He is my treasure! He is the only thing I have and I can't help but to think that you're trying to make me feel bad because I was trying to work out my and his father's relationship. How is it my fault that his father decided to put his hands on me whenever something bad would happen to him? How is it my fault that my husband didn't stop when he heard his own child crying for help and trying to pronounce the words, 'Stop hurting mommy!'? You act as if I am responsible for what my son had to go through! Why do I have to suffer the consequences of my husband's actions," She stood up and began banging on the desk with her right hand and crying, "I have treated and loved my son more than I do myself and any other person in this world. You have no right to tell me that I am a bad mom, because I am a damn good mom!"

The courtroom grew silent, and all you could hear was the clock ticking. I looked at Cinderella, and I saw that her last amount of strength she had was slowing breaking down. I glanced at the judge, and realized that a tear rolled down his cheek, just like everybody else. Cinderella eventually lost the last bit of strength and broke down and cried, The makeup that her tears had washed away revealed the marks and bruises I had left on her face, but nothing was more noticeable than her pain. She had gone through so much, and all those things she had gone through were my fault. The judge was left speechless, stuttering and rambling his words. I heard Aidan's footsteps from behind me, and he ran up to his mom and whispered, "I love you mommy." There was not a single person who disagreed with Cinderella.

"I believe you should keep custody of your child, and I wish you and your son the absolute best," the judge said very loudly and clearly, with an affectionate tone, looking Cinderella straight in the eye, "as for you Prince Charming," he turned to me, with a stern look and tone, "you are guilty of domestic violence and are sentenced to 5 years in prison. Case closed." Bang, bang.

I couldn't believe the words that came out of the judge's mouth. I didn't know how to express how thankful and appreciative I was. The bright and shining sun was finally going to return to my days, and the beautiful twinkling stars to my nights. I was just overfilled with joy, but I took a second and I looked over at Prince Charming, who was staring at me as they were taking him away. I saw him mouth the words, "I'm so sorry." He had said that to me many times before, but this time, there was something different about the look in his eyes. He was being sincere. I just smiled and then he disappeared. I didn't feel the need to hang on to grudges nor seek revenge because nobody is perfect. Although he had caused the most pain I had ever experienced, he gave me the best gift in the world, my son. I always believed that Prince knew he had problems, but was afraid to seek help. He is a good person, but he decided to make the wrong decisions when it came to certain things. I looked at my son Aidan, comforted by the fact that I knew that he was still in my custody. He looked back at me, laughing and I was finally able to feel true happiness again. When we walked outside, there was a beautiful sight that greeted us. The sun was setting, and there were various colors of pink and yellow spread out in the clouds. The flowers had bloomed, and the grass was the greenest it had ever been. I guess one could call this a perfect ending, although the way I see it, it's a new beginning to a better life.


	2. The Wedding Day

Today was the day I'm getting married to the Prince. So many emotions are going through me right now. These butterflies within me are uncontrollable. I finally found "the one". I thought this day would never come! You can only imagine how my self esteem was after having lived with my stepmother and sisters. They always put me down, but I was the one who had won. They weren't ever going to be in my life again. Sadly, Stepmother's anger got to her and she ended up murdering them. But, I wasn't going to think about it. I had to focus on my wedding. Today was the day I officially got linked to my other half.

Prince is everything I have ever dreamed of. He is so muscular, so manly, and just a gentleman. Many of the guests think that we are taking things too quickly, but I honestly couldn't care less. Yes, we had only known each other for a couple of days, but something about him just made me so happy. I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else but him. After being so deep into thought, I heard the woman that had made my dress say she was finished with the final alterations. I turned around and looked into the mirror.

"Oh my gosh," I whispered, in complete shock. Tears started forming in my eyes as I was looking at my reflection. I couldn't believe that it was me. I couldn't even believe that I was actually in a wedding dress. The white dress sparkled from the sequences, making it look like something out of a fairy tale. I became anxious because I couldn't wait for Prince to see his bride.

After touching up on my make up, and making sure that everything could look as close to perfect as possible, I made my way to the alter. When it was time for me to walk down the aisle and meet Prince, I couldn't help but feel sad. My father wasn't going to be here to walk me down, and that's something that I had always dreamed about. But, I knew that he was going to be there spiritually, and that's what lightened me up. When I made my appearance, everyone in the church gasped. They were just as shocked as I was when I saw myself in this gorgeous dress. As soon as Prince Charming saw me, he smile. His face illustrated the tears coming to his eyes, and I saw him wipe one away with his hand. I was just as happy as him. The tears of joy just started to pile up in my eyes until they flooded and ran down my cheek. I had never been so happy in my life. I knew that this marriage was going to be the best thing that happened to me. Every bad thing that was going to happen in the future wouldn't be as bad because I had him by my side.

After having said our vows, the Priest finally said, "And now, you may kiss the bride". Prince and I stood there, for a good 5 seconds, just smiling, looking at each other with our glistening eyes, and taking in every moment of the beginning of our new life. He finally leaned in to kiss me, so I followed his lead. The moment we kissed, it seemed like it was only the both of us there. No kiss I had ever had had been this powerful. The butterflies in my stomach grew, and I couldn't help but smile and chuckle as we were still kissing. This was the happiest day of my life, and it was going to lead to a beautiful life.

The wedding and after party were finally over, and it was time for the honeymoon. We decided to take a romantic getaway in Hawaii. As we were on the plane, we held hands and couldn't stop smiling. I decided to take a nap, cuddling up in the uncomfortable seat, resting my head on his chest, his heartbeats calming me down._ This is what love was._

We finally arrived to our hotel, and I knew it was time to make love. I was nervous because it would be my first time. It seemed that Prince noticed my nervousness.

"Don't worry love, it will be fantastic. I promise I will take things slow so you don't feel pain," he said as he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

I smiled and looked at his beautiful eyes, then commenced to kiss him. The whole thing was so romantic. He began taking my clothes off slowly and sensually. I got turned on and took of his shirt, touching his smooth abs, his muscular arms and back. Then I unbuckled his belt as he began kissing my neck, then my chest and slowly moved down. It felt so good, I couldn't keep my hips under control, but he held them down with his manly hands. He decided it was time to go in, and I was panting not only from pleasure, but nervousness. He slipped it in very slowly, and I gasped. I clawed into his back from the pain at the beginning, but as he started going in and out more and more, it stopped. I could finally enjoy myself.

The morning after the incredible night, Prince woke up extra early to prepare breakfast for the both of us. Everything was so blissful and perfect. I put on my underwear and his t-shirt and followed the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. Prince heard my footsteps, and as I made my way into the kitchen, he turned around and greeted me with his perfect smile and messy hair. His teeth were incredibly straight, and pearl white. But, his eyes are what took my breath away. The way they twinkled when he looks at me. He broke the silence.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning babe," I couldn't help but blush and look down. I was still thinking about the night before.

He walked up to me and kissed my forehead with his soft lips, "Last night was unbelievable. I honestly don't think I can ever get used to you. You're just beyond beautiful, you're perfection!"

"Stop it," I said, "You're making me blush.

"I'm only saying the truth," he winked.

_I'm so blessed_, I thought to myself as I took a bite of the bacon and eggs he had prepared.


	3. In Denial

The first couple of months with Prince were fantastic. I have to admit, they were some of the best of my entire life. Everyday, we found out something knew about each other and would never run out of things to talk about. We would always find something to do, whether it be going out to a fancy restaurant, having a picnic at the park, and even staying in and watching movies. I couldn't believe that life had the potential of holding this much happiness. There was not a single dull moment spent with him. He was my lover and best friend. No matter how stupid of an idea I had, he would support me. He was the sun to my day and the moon to my nights, illuminating everything in my life, regardless of what was going on. Nights were the absolute best with him. Knowing that I was falling asleep next to him brought a calm feeling to my soul. Sleeping with him made me feel blessed. I don't mean having sex, although I admit, it was fantastic. But, those nights when we would just lay in bed together, my hand on his chest and his arm around me, with the window cracked so it'd be chilly and we could cuddle closer as we just fell asleep in blissful peace, those were my favorite nights. I was so sure that I had proved everyone at the wedding wrong, and that they would finally realize that time doesn't determine how ready two people are to love and marry each other.

The day we found out I was pregnant with Aidan was so emotional. I had been feeling symptoms that come with being pregnant, so I finally thought that it was time to buy a pregnancy test. At first, I was terrified. My initial thought was that it was too soon to have a child. It hadn't even been a year since I got introduced to the world of making love, and I was already going to bring a new life to this Earth. Prince and I still had so much more to explore, and so many things to learn about each other, and having a child would only get in the way. I even took five pregnancy tests because I refused to accept the fact that a living being was growing inside of me. After the fifth test turned out to be positive, there was no room left for denial. I was pregnant, and I wasn't looking forward to telling Prince.

We were sitting at the dinner table, eating the food I had prepared. I barely touched my food, not only because I had no appetite, but because I was nervous and thinking about a way of breaking the news to Prince. Prince ended up noticing that I was just playing with my food.

"What's wrong hun?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. I'm just not really hungry, I guess," I replied with hesitation and without looking up.

"No. I know something's wrong with you. Don't be afraid to tell me," he grew more concerned.

I didn't know how to form the words _I'm pregnant_. I would open my mouth yet nothing came out.

"It's just that… Well…," I felt words running out of my mouth, "I've been having loss of appetite and having morning sickness and today I bought a pregnancy test and took it but couldn't believe the results so I bought four more and they all said the same thing, and… well-"

"You're pregnant?" Prince finally decided to interrupt my rambling.

I nodded. He backed away. At first I thought that he was going to get infuriated, ask me why I didn't do anything to protect myself, or be more careful, but then…

"Are you serious?!" Prince asked in a happier tone than what I expected, "Honey that's great!"

He proceeded to pick me up from my chair and give me the biggest hug. His face was pushed against my ear and I heard him snuffle. _Was he crying?_

"I'm so happy! I've always wanted to have my own family, and now we're starting ours!" I could see the tears start to form in his as he flashed the biggest smile on his face.

"Wait, so you're not mad," I asked in complete confusion.

"Why would I be mad?"

"I just thought that you would think it was too soon to have a child."

"Of course not! We're happily married. It's never too soon to have little versions of us running around the house. I'm so excited!"

I remained quiet, slightly smiling and looking down.

"What? Do you think it's too soon?" He asked, seeming uneasy.

"No," I smiled, trying to cover up the fact that I was lying.

He just continued to grin from ear to ear and hugged me again. _Was it too early?_

I've always thought pregnancy was something to dread. I just felt that feeling nauseous for the majority of the day and growing bigger and bigger until you feel like you're going to pop wasn't necessarily a "beautiful" thing, but, Prince made it beautiful. He would always ask me if I was doing okay, and poor thing would always go out and buy me what I was craving, even in the middle of the night. _He really does love me_, was a thought that crossed my mind everyday. I couldn't imagine how it was possible for a human being to be so nice. He even threw me a baby shower. I didn't enjoy it at all, not because of how he planned it, but because of the people's reaction. One of his aunt's kept giving me mean looks and when she finally decided to speak to me, what she had to say wasn't very "congratulatory".

"Well, you two seem to be taking things quite quickly, aren't you?" She said in the rudest tone.

I was in pure disbelief, but I knew I couldn't get in a fight with her. Prince had worked so hard on planning the baby shower, and I didn't want to ruin it. So, I had to pretend I wasn't offended.

"The whole pregnancy was a surprise. But, we are both very excited for the baby's arrival."

"I'm sure _you _are."

"Excuse me?"

"I know that you got yourself pregnant in order to make sure you guys never get a divorce. You're just a raggedy servant who wants everybody's pity. And my nephew was dumb enough to fall into your trap."

"Are you serious?!" It took everything in me not to slap her, "I'll have you know that Prince and I are madly in love with each other, and that's the only reason we decided to marry each other! This baby is not a tool I'm using to tie him down!"

"Please," she replied with a smug look on her face, "You don't even know anything about him."

"Yes I do!"

"Alright, if you do, then what's his favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Favorite childhood memory?"

"When he and his father went fishing."

"What about his full name?"

"Prince Luke Charming."

"His middle name is Matthew." She replied, about to laugh, "Has he told you about his ex wife?"

"Ex wife?"

She proceeded to chuckle in an evil manner, the smug look still remained on her face, "I'll take as a no." She stood up and brushed off her dress and before walking off she said, "You pathetic girl. You'll never be good enough for my nephew!"

I was too distracted by the fact the Prince lied to me about his own middle name, and never mentioned that he was previously married, so I didn't reply. Prince looked over at me from a distance, smiled and waved. _Had he been lying to me this whole time?_


	4. The Birth of the Boy and the Hurt

The baby shower had finally ended, and I couldn't be happier. It was difficult acting like everything was fine when all I wanted to do was interrogate Prince. But, I knew I couldn't do that. Besides, it was likely that his aunt was just lying to ruin our relationship. She had never been fond of me. It would make sense that she would try to put lies into my head that would make me question my marriage with her nephew.

I continued reading the baby book I had bought that supposedly told you _everything_ you need to know about motherhood. But, the thought of Prince having lied to me would flood my focus on my my book. Even after the many attempts of trying to convince myself that everything Prince's aunt had said were just lies, there was the thought in the back of my head._ Could it be true?_

Prince's approaching footsteps interrupted my thinking. I needed to act as normal as possible.

"Hey babe," he said as he crawled under the covers, his exhaustion noticeable.

"Hey hon," I replied, still looking down at my book pretending that I was reading.

He turned over and looked up at me with his beautiful glistening eyes.

"You look like a sexy librarian in those reading glasses," he mumbled in a sensual tone, biting his lip afterwards. God, he turned me on so much.

"Oh stop," I chuckled, "you only say that because you know that I feel like a huge whale with my belly."

He laughed, as touched my belly. His head came close to it.

"You hear that? Your mom doesn't recognize how beautiful she is."

I couldn't help but smile, and blush a little. Prince was the best man out there, and I was convinced. And he was all mine.

"So, did you like the baby shower?" Prince asked, still looking up at me.

"I _loved_ it! Thank you so much sweety for organizing it," I grinned as I leaned in to kiss his soft lips.

"Anything for you baby," he whispered, interrupting our kiss, "Did everything go alright?"

"Yeah," I hesitated, and it was obvious to Prince.

"What happened?"

"Well, your aunt. She, um, she just said some things is all. Nothing too serious," I replied, hoping he wouldn't ask me what she said. He always knew when I was lying.

"Man, it's always something with that woman! Why can't she just be happy for me? Don't listen to her. That old hag always thinks that she is better than everyone else. But truth is, she's irrelevant. That's why my uncle left her!" Anger was starting to take over his tone.

"Babe, it's okay, really. I didn't pay much attention to her anyway. Nothing could ruin this spectacular night." I kissed him again, knowing that the power of it would calm him down.

"Alright, but just tell me if she ever bothers you again. I'll protect you."

"Okay."

He finally laid back down, cuddling up next to me and getting comfortable under the covers.

"Wait! We haven't even decided a name for our son," Prince said as he sat up quickly.

"I guess we haven't really discussed it since we've been so busy with all of this baby shower stuff. I was thinking Prince Jr."

"That's a terrible name," he chuckled.

"I thought it was kind of cute, " I took off my glasses and smiled at him, "and its your name," I said, giving him a little punch on the arm.

"Yeah, but I really hate my name."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I guess it's because it's Prince. Who names their son Prince? This isn't a fairy tale," he said as he laid his head down on my lap. I ran my fingers through his soft, freshly washed hair.

"How about Christopher?" I suggested. I had always liked that name.

"Mm, that name is way too common," he replied,"but, I've always really like the name Aidan."

"Aidan?"

"Yeah, it has a nice ring to it. Aidan. Aidan. _Aidan_," Prince said in different tones.

I couldn't help but giggle. It did have a nice ring to it.

"Aidan," I whispered. The name rolled off my tongue so smoothly, "I actually really like it."

I smiled afterwards, envisioning our little Aidan roaming around our house. He finally had a name.

I was 2 a.m. and I felt something wet in between my legs. My initial thought was that I peed myself. But then I began feeling sharp pains on my lower stomach. _Oh my gosh. _

"Honey!" I said loudly and shook Prince awake.

"Wh-what's wrong?" He sounded panicked, rubbing his eyes in attempts to wake himself up.

"I think that my water," I said, my nervousness seeping through.

"Oh my gosh! Holy shit! Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Prince was fully awake now.

"Yeah. I feel sharp pains and I think they might be contractions."

"Whoa. Tonight's the night little Aidan is born," he said with the tone a little kid gets when they're told they're going to Disneyland.

"I'm glad you're excited and everything, but right now's not the best time because-" A contraction. "Oh fuck!"

"Is everything okay Cinderella?" Prince asked, extremely worried.

"Let's just go to the fucking hospital."

On our way to the hospital, the only sound was my cursing. The pain from the contractions were unlike any other. And I thought period cramps were bad! I couldn't wait to get this little child out. Not only because I was excited to finally meet Aidan, but because this pain was unbearable!

As soon as we arrived to the hospital, I was put into a wheelchair and wheeled to the delivery room. So many emotions were going through my head. I had 9 months to prepare, I've read all the books that explain this parenting and birthing stuff. Why was I still scared?! I was panting as much as a dog on a summers day. I heard that the pain was terrible, but was it really this bad? Can a human really bare this much pain? The doctor came in, introduced herself and told me everything that was going to need to happen. In order to start, she would have to check how dilated I was, which meant, yup, having to put her fingers up there. I was so uncomfortable. But soon, the awkwardness turned into pure pain from the contractions.

"FUCK!"

"It's going to be okay, soon we will give you epidural in order to take some of that pain away sweety, alright?" The doctor seemed to be extremely calm, even though all that could be heard coming from me were curse words. I just nodded. I wanted to ask her when that would be because I didn't know how much more pain I could take. But, I stayed quiet. As the pain took over my body, with every contraction becoming less and less separated in time, I began regretting this whole pregnancy. I didn't understand how this much pain could be felt. Then, I began thinking that this wasn't going to be the worst part. The baby was going to have to come out of a tiny hole. I gulped.

Prince finally walked into the room. "How are you doing, hon?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Other than the fact that I'm going to be shoving a baby out of my vag, I'd say alright."

Prince couldn't help but laugh. "You can always find something humorous about everything. You're doing great babe." He leaned in and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm all sweaty and you still kiss me," I chuckled. "How are you not grossed out?"

"Because I love you. Now, if you were a 60 year-old sweaty man, I would've vomited a little in my mouth." Our laughs harmonized.

Another contraction. "Shit! When are they gonna get that fucking epidural!"

Prince chuckled.

"This isn't funny Prince! It hurts!" I loudly said with exasperation.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He tried to catch his breath, "It's just that I have never heard you cuss before and it's more adorable than intimidating."

There was something so calming about him. The way he laughed, his smile, the way his eyes looked at me. I didn't know what it was, but I ended up grinning at the comment he made.

After several hours of being an extreme pain, the doctor put her fingers up there for what seemed to be the hundredth time. But, this time she looked at me with excitement.

"It's time. You're 10 centimeters dilated"

I couldn't believe those words had come out of her mouth. Although I had been praying for this baby to already come out so the pain could stop, I wasn't ready yet. I saw Prince out of the corner of my eye. He was almost jumping with excitement.

"It's time to meet our baby!" He said.

"I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I whispered, in complete panic.

"Alright hon, when I tell you to push, I'm going to need you to push as hard as you can. Don't be worried if you poop a little, it's absolutely common." The doctor said in the most casual voice.

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"Alright, push!"

I pushed with all my forces, feeling more pain than when I was having contractions. _When is this going to be over?!_ It took about 10 long pushes before I heard the high pitched crying coming from my leg area. I opened my eyes, and right in front of me was my baby. It was Aidan. Out of nowhere, tears starting forming in my eyes. He was so beautiful.

They wrapped him up in a blanket and handed him to me. I was so scared to hold him. Not only because I had never actually held a newborn, but because he looked so delicate. I couldn't get over how angelic he looked. He looked up at me with his foggy eyes, and we made eye contact for the first time. It was the most majestic thing I had ever experienced. Prince walked up to my side, tears streaming down his face as he flashed his perfect smile. He kissed me and Aidan on the forehead.

"He's perfect." Prince said, with a soothing and calming tone.

We arrived home after 3 days of being at the hospital. It felt so relieving being at home, smelling the fresh flowers that I had received from family and friends as presents. As soon as we got home, we allowed Aidan to test out his new crib in his beautiful nursery I had spent so many months preparing. He was sound asleep. With the little free time I had, I decided to go downstairs and meet up with Prince. I never got tired of his presence.

As I got downstairs, I called out his name. There was no answer. I walked into the living room to find a note saying "I didn't want to bother you while you were putting the baby to sleep. I'll be back in a bit. I love you." On the side he drew heart. I set the baby monitor on the table and approached the flowers. I wanted to see who they were from so I could send them thank you cards. I walked to the first bouquet that caught my attention, some beautiful pink tulips. I looked for the name card and when I finally did find it, my heart sank. It was from Prince's aunt. "Congrats on the baby. But, this doesn't change the past. xoxo Aunt Priscilla." I had completely forgotten about the supposed lies that Prince had told me. I had finally thought that everything was going to be okay, and that there was already a solution to each of my worries. Apparently there wasn't.

After several weeks, I still couldn't stop thinking about the words Prince's aunt had told me. They were imprinted in my brain. Although caring for Aidan did take up a lot of my time, after he woke me up every night for the 5th time, the thoughts still scurried into my brain. I wasn't only losing sleep because of my beautiful baby boy, but also because of the fact the Prince might have had an ex-wife that he had never mentioned. My thoughts were killing me. I had to ask Prince about it.

The day came when my patience was gone and my anxiousness was up. I waited for Prince to come home from his night out with the guys. I also made sure that he was calm. I approached him as soon as he sat down on the couch, giving him a shoulder rub.

"How was the night out with the guys?" I asked casually.

"It was great. Larry is one crazy ass guy when he's drunk. The guy accidentally threw a dart at someone and nearly stabbed him. That's when we got kicked out."

"Ha ha, that sounds like an interesting night," I laughed along. "Hey, if you weren't planning to go to bed or anything, I'd like to talk to you about something serious."

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Well, remember when we had Aidan's baby shower and I told you about your aunt Priscilla and how she was running her mouth?" I tried to cover up the nervousness I felt, but failed.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, she thought that I barely knew you, and that I tried to tie you down and all this other stuff. So she began asking questions to see if I really did know you."

"And?" Prince grew concerned.

"Well, she mentioned that your middle name isn't Luke, it's actually Matthew." Silence. "And also that you have an ex wife."

"And you fucking believed her, huh? Of course you fucking would. You're just like her. You don't even believe your own husband?" The calm man in front of me turned into the devil in under a second.

"I didn't say that. I was just curious as to why she said that."

"Because she's an old fucking hag that doesn't have anything better to do with her life. And from the looks of it, you're becoming like her. You fucking dumb ass bitch!" This wasn't the Prince I knew. He all of a sudden turned into a person with a demon like character.

"Why are you getting so mad?! I just told you this because it concerned me. I just wanted to know the truth."

"I have been telling you the truth from day one! Do you not fucking see that?! No, of course not, because you're stupid as shit!" He turned his back to me, pacing back and forth, the fires of hell visible in his eyes.

"Don't talk to me like that!" I replied, sick and tired of being cursed at.

"You watch your fucking tone. Oh my God I could just choke you right now!"

I felt the presence of danger. _No, no, no he wouldn't do that to me. He's just really upset right now. He-_ Before I could finish my thought, I felt something hit my cheek, hard. So hard that I went flying back and fell to the ground. Before the burning sensation and my reaction could even come, all of a sudden I felt the inability to breathe. Two enormous hands were around my neck. He was actually doing it. He was actually choking me. He looked me dead in the eyes as he was doing it. He was watching me struggle to get his grip off of me. He was holding down my kicking legs with his own. Yet, he didn't stop. He looked at me with such anger in his eyes and face. As my life was slipping out of my body, I felt a sense of relief from my neck. I still struggled to breathe, coughing ferociously as Prince got up, grabbed his keys, and left. As the sound of his truck engine roared off and his tires squealed, I lay on the floor, almost lifeless, unable to attend to Aidan's crying.


End file.
